Box of Obsession
by Addicted Necker
Summary: Bella has to move her belongings out of the attic for Edward, the tenant who lives next door. Annoyed, she trudges upstairs with Edward tagging along and begins going through her belongings. They come across a box full of awesome kinker-ness


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange**

**Title: Box of Obsession**

**Written for: Amanda D**

**Written By: Addicted Necker**

**Rating: M!**

**Summary/Prompt used: ****Couple discover an interesting box of goodies... **

Bella has to move her belongings out of the attic for Edward, the tenant who lives next door. Annoyed, she trudges upstairs with Edward tagging along and begins going through her belongings. They come across a box full of awesome kinker-ness =)

**Box of Obsession**

BPOV

I heard a rap at my door and sighed. If it was James, I was going to beat him into oblivion. He had been at my door at least twice a day, every day this week begging for me to take him back. I tried to let the guy down easy but he wasn't taking the hint.

While I was opening the door I hollered, "James, I swear to God if you don't leave me alone I will cut off your balls and jar them for…" I stopped abruptly. My mouth went slack and I couldn't form any words.

My landlord stood in front of me with a stern look on her face. She glared at me while clearing her throat. "Excuse me Miss Swan, we have some business to take care of." She said while taking a step to the side of the porch.

Hiding behind a rather plump Mrs. Hopkins was a beautiful man with golden jewels for eyes. His hair was a crazy mess of a color that I have never seen before. It looked as if he had just had wild steamy sex and the woman had gripped and pulled his hair while she rode him into ecstasy. I glanced over at Mrs. Hopkins with a suspicious glare, then back at the God standing in front of me and shook my head. _No way in hell_.

I chuckled, but continued to ogle the perfection before me. He was dressed head to toe in black, which made my insides scream. I don't know why but there is just something about a man in black that said bad boy, which is just my type. His body was lean, and I was sure that hiding behind his clothes was a toned chiseled body. As my eyes made their way back up his body I stopped to admire his strong square jaw line that made my knees wobbly.

His smirk was the only thing that could have brought me out of my reverie long enough to notice that I'd been staring like a goon for the past five minutes, without saying a word. I couldn't help it though. This man looks like he just walked out of a magazine. He was gorgeous!

I was getting ready to ask them in, when the beauty before me spoke. His voice made my insides melt. "Sorry to bother you, Miss Swan. We didn't mean to interrupt you. I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." He held his hand out so that I could shake it. I extended my hand and my fingers had just barely come into contact with his when Mrs. Hopkins stepped in the way.

"Well we all should already know each other here. Mr. Cullen is actually my other tenant in this duplex. He lives just on the other side of that wall in fact." She pushed forward into my house as she pointed at the wall of my living room. Huh, I knew that someone lived on the other side. I just thought it was an old person. They were quiet, and I never saw any activity come from that side of the house. I sighed and motioned for Edward to join her inside. He nodded and smirked as he waltzed inside.

As if he couldn't be more perfect, he was doused in the most wonderful smell I've ever been around. Maybe that was just because all of the men I've ever been around wore Old Spice. _Gag_. I inhaled and took in his scent before following him inside.

Mrs. Hopkins had already made herself comfortable on my recliner, while Edward stood stark still taking in his surroundings. I motioned for him to take a seat, but he shook his head. "I'm fine, Miss Swan." He said while keeping his lips in a taut line. Edward's demeanor had changed since his introduction. _Hmm…_

"Okay, well what can I help y'all with?" I said while plopping down on the couch. I kept my eyes on Edward and his stern look. What was his problem?

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen has been living next door for awhile now and wishes to move some of his belongings into the attic. However your stuff is strewn about like confetti. We've come to see if you'd organize your things into a suitable pile." Mrs. Hopkins said with an evil tone.

"Oh, of course. That won't be a problem. I'll get on it as soon as I can." I stood up to usher them out of my house. Well, maybe usher Mrs. Hopkins out on her ass while keeping Edward here tied to my bed.

I got as far as my coffee table when Edward spoke up in a clipped tone, "Actually Miss Swan, it is a rather pressing matter. I'd be willing to help you this evening."

"It is already seven-thirty." I sighed. I didn't really have anything to do. I was just tired of his attitude and didn't want him going through my things.

"Yes and if we hurry we can finish before tomorrow." He said, looking annoyed.

"Well I'll let you two work out the finer details. Mr. Hopkins promised me a foot massage." She grunted as she waddled out of my apartment. We were both silent and stared at her retreating form. When the door clicked closed his glare turned upon me.

We stared at each other for far too long, before I finally gave in. "Fine _Mr. Cullen, _give me about twenty minutes and I'll meet you up there."

He glared, questioning my word. "Oh come on, you know where I live. It isn't like I can pack up and move without you noticing." I said while returning the glare.

"No, I suppose you can't." He replied, taking a deep breath in and looking around before he exited.

As soon as the door clicked shut I raced to my bedroom to change. I had been wearing sweats and a tank top, definitely not my most attractive outfit. I quickly stripped and pulled on my favorite navy blue push up bra and thong. I was usually a Wal-Mart type of girl when it came to my undergarments, but I had let myself splurge on a Victoria Secret set.

I squealed as I put on my favorite outfit, a low cut black knit shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. I hurried over to the mirror to apply some makeup, but when I looked into the mirror I came to a screeching halt.

I stared at the girl before me who was giddy and full of life. I quirked my eyebrow at my reflection and sighed. Why am I so excited to go up into a dusty attic with a stranger who seemed to hate me? Oh yeah, probably because he was sex on legs and the tight enclosed space would mean that I can ogle his goods up close!

God, I needed a life. I sounded pathetic!

I ran my fingers through my hair and decided to throw it up in a loose bun on top of my head. A few ringlets fell down around my face as I looked myself over. He was going to think I was a freak for getting all dressed up just to clean.

I decided to heck with it and walked out and around to the outdoor staircase that led to the attic. As I rounded the corner, I noticed that Edward was sitting on the stairs, anxiously bobbing his knee. He looked so nervous…

When he spotted me he quickly jumped up and plastered what I assumed to be a fake grin on his face. "So you got all fancy for me, just to come clean up your junk?" He said while waggling his eyebrows.

I pushed past him and made my way up the stairs. I looked back at him and rolled my eyes. "Hardly, I have plans this evening." I lied right through my teeth.

I pulled open the heavy door and slid the rock in front of it. I hadn't been in the attic since I moved all of my things up here. I knew why they wanted me to clean it up, considering I haphazardly threw everything in just to get the hell out. It was a dark scary place, and I wasn't looking forward to being back in here with a man I didn't know.

"After you," I said motioning for him to move forward.

"Oh no ladies first Miss Swan, I insist." He placed his cool hand on the small of my back and urged me into the dark. A sharp tingle jolted through my body at his touch which made me gasp. I turned to look at him to see if he noticed it too, but was rejected as he pushed me further inside.

It was completely dark and I stumbled over something on our way in. I braced myself for the fall that I was accustomed to, but it never came. Edward's arms snaked around my body and I heard a low rumbling growl come from his chest. It sounded so primal, and made me even more terrified than I already was.

Edward quickly pulled me upright and released his hold. He brushed past me and tugged the string to the single bulb that illuminated the room. "Will you please watch where you are going Miss Swan." He hissed, making me blanch. His mood swings were beginning to give me whiplash.

He turned quickly and scanned the room. Boxes were scattered everywhere and the walls were covered in large cobwebs. The room smelled musty and damp, so I _carefully_ made my way over to the window to open it. I struggled with it for a few moments, before he cleared his throat. I turned to see him and was startled by his proximity. My hand flew to cover my throat as I took in a deep breath. Edward eyed me warily as he leaned across me and easily lifted the window open, never breaking eye contact.

He stood and scratched the back of his neck, which caused his shirt to rise up slightly. I noticed the rock hard abs that peeked out at me and couldn't force my eyes to look away. "So, where do we begin?" He asked as he caught me staring. A sly grin appeared on his face and he looked pleased. Why did he have to be such an asshole? A hot delicious tempting asshole.

"Well, I need to go through some of the boxes and hopefully I can get rid of some of this stuff so that you'll have plenty of room." I began searching my brain for the contents that I had kept in the boxes. I hoped it wasn't anything to embarrassing. "I can really do this by myself though." I suggested, hoping that he would leave me to my privacy.

"No, I think I will stay and make sure that this is finished _tonight_." He emphasized the word tonight and slid a box closer to me.

After about twenty minutes of digging through boxes and Edward carrying a few to the dumpster for me, I came across a box of romance novels. Edward was carrying a box downstairs for me so I pulled a few out to look at the titles. I went through a phase during high school and couldn't put some of these down.

_The Downside to Forever_ by Amanda Dawson, _The Affair_ by Tiffany Christou, _Spellbound_ by Claire Bloom, _Forgive Me, Please_ by Tanya Zedor, _Bella Down Under_ by Ferl & Ferla, and _Dusk and Her Embrace_ by Can Yersel, just to name a few. I sighed, seeing some of my favorites, all well worn and covers torn. I wanted to keep digging, looking through more of them when Edward appeared at my side. He picked up _The Hotel Myer_ by Kathleen Misz and raised an eyebrow at me before setting it back down. I shrugged. I wasn't going to be embarrassed by my favorites. "Will you take these down and set them inside my door?" I'd look through them later.

He nodded and left me to continue rustling through boxes. When he returned again he helped me organize a few boxes and made small talk with me. He was a rather interesting man, even if he could be a jerk.

I eyed him carefully as he made his way through some of my boxes. I had no clue what could be in some of these. I turned my back to finish going through another when I heard him let out a chuckle. I glanced back to see what was so amusing when I came face to face with a large pink sparkling vibrator. I gasped and knocked it away from my face. "What the hell?" I said before pushing him out of the way and kneeling in front of the box he had opened.

The box was filled with dildos, vibrators, whips, handcuffs, outfits, masks, heels, chokers, and chains. I pushed it back and looked up at Edward's amused face. "So you have a lot of explaining, Miss Swan. Or should I say Mistress Swan?" He questioned as he lifted up a whip from the box.

"What? No, no these aren't mine Edward. This isn't my box." I shook my head violently. I had no clue where the box came from, but it most certainly was not mine.

"Sure it isn't." He chuckled again and tossed the whip back.

"It isn't, I swear!" My face was blushed a bright pink and my eyes were wide. I was so embarrassed. "Not all of this up here is my stuff Edward, hell it could be your box for all I know." I pushed it towards him as I stood.

He threw his head back and laughed. "I don't need mere toys to please a woman Miss Swan. I'm very talented." Edward said as he intertwined his fingers and flexed them.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and picked the box up and set it to the side. "Well it must be Mrs. Hopkins. We'll just leave it here." I said with disgust. Thank God that most of the toys were new and still packaged.

We continued to organize in silence, but meanwhile my mind was going crazy. Whose box was that? Why was it here in the attic? There were some kinky things in there, my curiosity had definitely peaked.

After making a slight dent in the mess I glanced at my phone and noticed that it was well after eleven. I stifled a yawn and stood up. "Well I'm finished for the night. There is no way I can do all of this tonight." I motioned towards the remaining boxes.

"I really needed this finished tonight." He said taking a step towards me. Intimidated, I took a step back.

"Well, you'll just have to wait." I said with a quiver to my voice. "We can finish things tomorrow after I get off of work." I turned and made my way for the stairs.

Edward was right on my heels as I descended the stairs. "Did you miss your hot date tonight?" he questioned.

"What?" I asked confused, but it finally dawned on me what he was saying. "Oh, oh yes it looks like I did. I'll have to reschedule. Have a good night Mr. Cullen." I said as I rushed towards my side of the building.

I locked my door and slid down it. What an evening! I noticed a box sitting in the corner of the room and crawled over to it. I pulled out _Quiet Screams_ (_**shameless plug**__!)_ and smiled. This is just what I need. I readied myself for bed and laid back. I stared at the ceiling for quite some time before sighing and opening the book before me. The story began with a girl crushing over a suave older man, and the author's detailed description of the man made me think of Edward. I looked over at the wall I knew we shared. He was on the other side, doing God knows what.

****

I woke startled, breathing heavily from my dream and cursed that it wasn't real. My dream starred Edward bursting through my door, carrying the box of goodies that we had discovered upstairs. He stripped me naked and handcuffed me to the bed without a word. He pulled out a whip and slid it down my naked body ever so lightly. A chill ran over my body as he gripped my hip and spun me over. He pulled out another pair of handcuffs and linked my opposite arm to the post. I was completely helpless as he dragged the whip lightly down my body again. It came to rest on the curve of my ass before he lifted it and brought it down hard. The pain sent pleasure to my core and I whimpered.

Edward continued to torture me with the whips and pleasured me with the various dildos and vibrators that he pulled out, all of the while never touching my body with his. Just as he was leaning in to kiss the crook of my neck I woke up. It was the most erotic dream I've ever had. I flipped on the lamp next to my bed and sat up trying to catch my breath.

I began to think of the fun that could be had, even alone with some of the toys that were in the attic. I owned a few dildos, but the vibrators and toys that were in the box looked so…exciting and foreign.

I fought the temptation as long as I could before getting up and slipping on my jeans and making my way up to the attic. I would just grab a few things and he would never know…

I sifted through the box and found a couple of vibrators that looked like fun. I also picked up a couple of lingerie outfits and smiled. Might as well set the mood for the solo show! I quickly tucked the items under my arm and found my way back into my house.

I went into the bedroom and set my collection of toys and clothes down on the edge of my bed. I picked up the lacy black and red outfit and went to try it on. It looked a little too small, but when it slid over my curves it seemed to be a perfect match. Hmm…I glanced in the full length mirror in my bedroom and was surprised to see that it actually looked good.

I settled back in my bed and opened up the package to one of the vibrators. I tossed the left over contents and inserted the batteries. As the vibrator came to life I closed my eyes and tried to pick up where my dream left off. Edward leaned in and kissed my neck as he laid the warmth of his naked body down on me. I could feel his hard length press against my backside and I sighed in content. As he kneeled over me he trailed kisses down my back until he was straddling my thighs. He picked the whip back up and ran it along my core, letting the strands get wet with my excitement. He whipped me again, making me yelp. He let out a low chuckle as he set down the whip and slid his long skilled fingers into my folds and slowly began rubbing circles around my clit. I lowered the vibrator to my core and pretended it was Edward's long smooth fingers. I pinched my nipples through the lace and dipped the vibrator over the smooth satin that covered me. I slid my panties to the side and pushed it in, moaning Edward's name. It didn't take long for ecstasy to take over and I was tensing around the vibration. I quickly fell asleep after my orgasm took control of my body, wiping me out.

I woke up the next morning feeling more energetic than I had in months. After all, it was my first orgasm I've had in awhile. None of the guys I've dated had gotten the job done, and I was all out of thrilling fantasies to even try myself. I smiled as I showered and got ready for the day. I called off from work, because I really didn't want to waste my awesome mood surrounded around stacks of paper work. I had decided to surprise Edward and pack up the remainder of my belongings before he showed up. As much as I wanted to spend time with him, I didn't want him to read my facial expressions and figure out that I had used him for naughty obscene fantasies.

I hurried outside and up the stairs to the attic. I pulled the heavy door ajar and walked into the dark cold room. I felt my way along the wall until I came to the string to turn on the light. I pulled it on and looked around the room and gasped when I saw Edward crouching in the corner hiding something behind his back. 

"What are you doing up here in the dark, Edward?" I questioned as I took a step closer to him. I wanted to see what he was hiding, but he pushed it further behind him as he cleared his throat.

"I, well, I came up to get a head start and…well I noticed that this box was open." He looked down at the ground and his demeanor changed. He sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat again. "Miss Swan, if it wasn't your box why did you take things from it last night?" He said as he tossed the object back into the box and stood up to take a step closer to me. I effectively took a step back.

"How...when…what..." I stumbled over my words shaking my head. "I don't know what you're talking about." I finally stated, hoping to God he didn't know I was lying.

"Yes, you do. There are some things missing out of the box. You must have come up here last night and took them." He placed one hand on his chin and raised an eyebrow, waiting for my response.

"Wait, what are you doing up here? You couldn't have done anything with my things, because you didn't know what I needed to keep. You were going through the box and you were going to take things out." I decided to turn things around on him. I walked closer and was pointing into his chest, emphasizing every word. He didn't budge back like I was hoping.

"Miss Swan, I already told you I don't need any of these _toys_." He said as he looked away sheepishly. "Did you…" he started to question but shyly looked down at his feet.

"Did I what, Edward?" I decided to hedge him forward when he didn't finish.

He took a deep breath in and his eyes grew dark with desire. He took one step closer so that my finger that was digging into his chest flattened and my palm was flush against his body. "Did you use the items you took out of the box, Miss Swan?"

My body reacted before I had a chance to think things through. I blushed a crimson red and bit my lip, giving him the answer he was looking for. I knew that I couldn't lie now. I looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly.

A growl escaped Edward's lips as he pushed my back up against the wall and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me slightly so that our bodies molded together. Edward ran his hands up from my waist and pushed my arms up so that they were pinned above my head. "Oh the things that I'm going to do to you, Miss Swan…" He said before attacking my lips with such force that my head grounded into the wall behind me, but I didn't care. I swiped my tongue out over his lips before he pulled back with a pained expression. He kept both of my hands pinned with one of his above my head while the other tilted my chin slightly.

Edward took a deep breath in and out into the crook of my neck. His cool breath sent chills up my spine. I arched my body into his to find some sort of friction. His free hand ran down my neck and lightly caressed one of my breasts. He kissed down my neck into the crevice of my breasts as his hand slid down my waist, over my hips and right to my core. He lightly stroked me while his tongue danced across my skin.

He slowly made his way back up my body until his mouth came into contact with my earlobe. He gently sucked it into his mouth before letting a cool breath out. His strokes picked up speed as I began moaning and thrusting into his hand. "Edward…" I sighed as I could feel my stomach and body tensing.

**EPOV**

The pale beauty that lived next door had been haunting me and my fantasies since I saw her a few of months ago. I had been trying to stay away from her, but my addiction had become so out of control that I couldn't hold back any longer. The thought of her taking the items out of the box and using them with thoughts of me made me lose my entire willpower. I might have jumped to conclusions. She could have been thinking of someone else, but I wasn't going to believe that. She had to be _mine._

I pinned her against the wall and took a deep breath in, inhaling her heaven-like scent. I knew what had to be done, but I was going to enjoy _this_ first. I had her hands held over her head so that I could fully enjoy her amazing body. I cupped my hand over her heat and slowly began to rub. As she moaned my name I hooked my fingers into her pants and leisurely began to inch them down. She helped me kick them away before working her shirt over her head.

I took a step back and took in her beauty. She was perfect. _Mine_. I smiled as I took a step closer and ran my hand over her thigh. I hitched it up at my side and slid my hands from the back of her knee all of the way up over the curve of her ass. Her underwear was lacy blue boy shorts that I quickly pulled down to her ankles. I ran my hands from her ankles all of the way up her body to wear her brassiere held her breasts.

She sucked in a deep breath of air as both of my hands met in the middle of her cleavage. I took the flimsy piece of lace and swiftly ripped it off of her roughly across her nipples. She bit her lip and I could see the fear and desire in her eyes. "So beautiful…" I whispered into her ear as I trailed one finger down to her heat and began stroke her clit.

"Oh God," she moaned as she bucked her hips and heat into my palm. Her eagerness brought a smile to my face as I released her hands. She trailed them down my chest, straight for the button on my jeans.

Before she could open my jeans, I pulled away but leaving my finger buried deep within her. "You've been so naughty, Miss Swan. I don't know if I should give you the pleasure of fucking me. You stole a vibrator from that box, didn't you?" I asked pushing my body against hers and burying my face in her neck.

I licked my lips as she sighed. "Yes," she whispered lightly.

"Say it, louder." I demanded. "Tell me what you did."

"I took some of the vibrators, and maybe a couple of outfits." She admitted more than I already knew which made my face snap up to meet hers.

"Go on...tell me what you did." I urged, needing more. I shamelessly rubbed my erection against her bare body as I continued to plunge my finger deeper inside her.

She moaned and bucked again. "I, oh god…I put on the outfit to set a mood and fucked myself with the vibrator. Please Edward, please…" She was begging for it, which made my dick twitch. I'd never had someone beg me for _this_.

"What did you think about while you fucked yourself, Bella?" I allowed myself to say her name for the first time, enjoying the way it rolled off my tongue. I needed to hear her say it.

"You Edward, I thought about you taking the toys out of the box and using them on me. The whip, the choker, the handcuffs, all of it." She admitted. I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled down my pants and boxers with one quick motion and released myself. I pulled my shirt over my head so that I could feel her skin on mine. I pulled my fingers out of her, hearing a slight whimper come from her.

I grabbed my cock and rubbed the head aggressively against her wetness. She moaned as I slid my throbbing head deep into her body. "Oh fuck, Bella." I said harshly as I placed my head back into the crook of her neck. Her heart was racing so quickly, and I knew neither of us was going to last much longer.

As she began to pulse and cum around my cock, she screamed my name and wrapped her legs around my body. Her orgasm sent me over the edge, and I knew it was time. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Bella, my love, my mate…" as my teeth sunk into the warmth of her neck. I covered her mouth with my hand to muffle her screams as I sucked her searing blood into my mouth and came.

**E/n:  
****I'd like to thank the following FF authors for allowing me to use their awesome stories in my oneshot. Amanda (can-I-have-Edward-pls), Can (Aurorahell), Tiff (vampiremama), Claire (Claire Bloom), Tanya, (AcrossTheSkyInStars), Chantel & Ferla (Ferl & Ferla). Kat (KatKennedy)**


End file.
